LaySG1 Computers
Adapted from Computers skill rules, AEG2210 Stargate SG-1 d20 RPG rulebook, p191 = Building the ORE Computer = The basic ORE Computer is a consists of at least two Useful power qualities, one for Hardware (the physical element that stores and processes data), and another for Software. If it were a mental computer that didn't require a focus, you could just leave it at a single Useful (which costs 2 points per die), which would be like the contents of the Ancient Database downloaded into Jack O'Neill's head (twice). The vast majority of computers, however, are physical objects, and thus the Hardware quality would come with the Focus flaw with an Operational Skill: Computers. ORE Computers have a special Capacity by default, called Processing Power. This is an amalgamation of both Storage and computational power. Processing power is equal to the number of dice invested in the Computer power. Essentially, it's a fluff term that describes the power as "This is a Computer". Here is a sample SGC Desktop: SGC Desktop Computer * Quality: Useful (Hardware) * Cost per die: 1/2/4 * Capacity: Processing Power * Useful (Hardware) Extras: None * Useful (Hardware) Flaws: Focus (-1, See Below) * Useful (Hardware) Focus Properties: Bulky (-1), Delicate (-1), Environment Bound (requires an Electrical Outlet, -1), Manufacturable (+2), Operational Skill (+0) * Quality: Useful (Software OS) * Cost per die: * Capacity: Processing Power * Useful (Software OS) Extras: Augment (+4), Variable Effect (+4) * Useful (Software OS) Flaws: Attached (Hardware, -2), Delayed Effect (based on Programming/Processing Time, -2), Fragile (if the computer is damaged, the program no longer works, -1), Focus (See Below), If/Then (Only applies bonus dice to skill checks, -1) * Useful (Software OS) Focus Properties: Adaptation (-2), Booby-Trapped (Password Protected, +1) Hardware Most of the various Focus Extras and Flaws can apply to a Computer. For example, nearly all Tauri/Earth computers are Manufacturable (+2). Most Desktop Computers would come with the Flaws of Bulky (-1), Delicate (-1), and Environment-Bound (requires electrical power source, -1). Most Laptops would come with the Accessible flaw (-1). Many computer hardware devices are built with a specific purpose in mind, and thus are Immutable (-1) and cannot be re-purposed for other tasks (for example, a handheld GPS or Sensor Package). Software ORE Software can be a specialized program (like the SGC dialing program or the DHD dialing program) or a Generic OS that can be adapted (programmed) to assist with the task at hand. Software always has the Flaws of Attached (Hardware, -2) and Focus: Adaptation (shares damage boxes with Hardware, -2), due to its very nature. Because Software is an Attached power, you always roll the lower of the two dice pools between the Hardware and the Software. Thus, the power of the Software is limited by the Hardware and vice versa. It is possible to have multiple software packages in a single Hardware device. You would pay the point cost separately for each package. If the Software is a Generic OS that adds bonus dice to a particular task, add the Extras for Augment (adds bonus dice, +4), Variable Effect (can be programmed, +4) and the Flaws for Delayed Effect (based on Programming/Processing Time, -2) and If/Then (Only applies bonus dice to skill checks, -1). If the Software is protected by a Security System of some sort, then it can be represented by a Focus: Booby-Trapped (+1).